Usuario discusión:Elite angel 51
Inscribete al Reto máximo ::::::::::::::::::::Eso si No me insultes que sales perdiendo, tengo un repertorio de insultos muy bueno, además de que no todo lo que me pregunteis tendrá respuesta, soy humano, no un robot, y no lo se todo. ::::::::::::::::::::http://img232.imageshack.us/img232/9899/21828ndsprofessorlayton.jpg Hola, ya sabes, está es mi discusión ¿o.k?, puedes preguntarme algo, o si quieres que mejore algo, ¡¡¡DÍMELO!!! has visto mi pag, pués la tuya puede estar igual si me lo dices. Archivo:55px-Archivador.pngViejos archivos: Hasta el 9/3/10Archivo:Tauros_icon.png Hasta el 27/3/10Archivo:Charizard icon.png Borrar Torneo Hola amigo, como estas? La razón de este mensaje es para pedirte permiso de borrar tu Torneo Cronómetro. Esto es porque ocupa espacio y ya tiene mucho tiempo inactivo. Espero tu respuesta. Sauldos Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 20:33 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola soy MAESTRO AX Aun sigues en POKE-EXPERTOS por que te hecho de menos me ayudabas tanto y estabas a solo un paso de ser reversor si dices que si me alegro aunque dearemos las plantillas de perfil para despues ahora nescesitariamos urgentisimo una Tabla de entrenador Saludos y que Giratina te acompañe[[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 12:57 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Restauración blog Ya lo restauraré cuando tenga tiempo por k se tarda bastante, y te dejaré entrar por haberte sacrificado por los demás. Diles que cuando tenga tiempo lo restauraré. Arasero01 16:37 29 mar 2010 (UTC) El combate Peleaste muy bien hoy ;) --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''Mi Disc.]] link=Pueblo Venisow 20:01 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Si tu me haces esto yo te hago esto si tu visites mi pagina mas a menudo yo visitare esta wikia as veces hasta ya e pensado hacer una dialganovela[[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 20:34 29 mar 2010 (UTC) por cierto lo del perfil ya no lo tienes que hacer puedes tomarte vacaciones ok [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 20:34 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Vale gracias Estas cada vez a un paso mas a ser reversor una cosita a veces hablame por que me siento solo alli (soy un poco como Giratina en su mundo XD) por cierto ya estoy haciendo mi pokenovela ua cosa tengo que poner asi no? thumb|left Bulbasaur: Hola soy el numero 1 de verdad esta bien?[[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 20:46 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Torneo Equilibrio Te toca luchar contra Coke para la semifinal. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 10:18 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Dialganovelas como se ace una dialganovelaEduard345 14:25 31 mar 2010 (UTC) El torneo Cierto, parece inactivo desde el día 5, así que pasas de ronda (a la final contra I.E.P.). Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 18:08 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Ejem, ejem ¬¬ Shiny no es mi novio. Además ya tengo y desde hace mucho (Desde antes de mi llegada a Fakémon). (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 13:42 1 abr 2010 (UTC)) Error en el RC Atrasa 2 horas la hora. Ángel García Chico 21:36 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Worms Open Warfare 2 y 1 Tengo los 2 juegos, déjame un enlace a la wikia de carlos.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Mi blog y otras tonterías 19:32 5 abr 2010 (UTC) La madre Pokénovela ¿Cuando vas a empezarla? Tengo ansia vivaaaaaaaa.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Mi blog y otras tonterías 13:25 7 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: En los personajes, cambia al Magikarp de Pokémon MM 4 por un Gyarados, y añade como personajes a Archivo:Cara de Ditti.png de El lado oscuro de Ditto y a Archivo:Cara de Aipom maligno.png de La minihistoria:Un nuevo comienzo. Me preocupa Desde que creó el chat, ya muy poca gente se pasa por DialgaPedia. Mira Actividad reciente. No quiero que a esta wikia le pase lo mismo que a Superdex. Ángel García Chico 11:35 9 abr 2010 (UTC) RE Está muy bien, haz más.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Mi blog y otras tonterías 13:30 9 abr 2010 (UTC) ¿...? Perdón por no contestar, es que estaba ocupada con las "''odiosas clases del instituto" XP Sí, te he perdonado. Bueno, en realidad ni siquiera me enfade X3 Solo me molesto un poco y luego ya estuve feliz todo el día (Y el otro, y el siguiente, y el siguiente...) ^^ (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 19:32 9 abr 2010 (UTC)) RC Deja k siga viva tu RC y para de acer cosas por mi kieres. Líder & Campeón ~ >>Respuestas<< ~ Ratchet & Clank Wiki 18:43 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Premios DialgaPedia ¿Cuándo entregarás los premios? Ángel García Chico 17:42 12 abr 2010 (UTC) Quitar la vieja tabla y usar esta plantilla en los artículos de Pokémon. Ángel García Chico 13:17 14 abr 2010 (UTC) Re: Sospecho No, en realidad, el es mi hermano, y no somos la misma persona YO 21:43 14 abr 2010 (UTC) Los usuarios no comentan, y no puedo seguir YO 21:48 14 abr 2010 (UTC) wifi si tengo wifi pero no me funciona,cuando voy intentar ponerlo se me pone,el candado,gris y no puedo conektarlo me puedes ayudar??? Santiaguki 13:27 15 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola He visto el mensaje que te dejó . Sepas que ya no te voy a decapitar. Ángel García Chico 20:48 16 abr 2010 (UTC) Si pero accepto la batalla pero es que mi DS esta teniendo problemas pero cuando se arregle te aviso para el combate ¿ok? Oli 02:23 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Angel. ¿Sabes que hoy es el cumple de DP? Felicítale en su discusión :) [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Ángel García Chico']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |''¿Sí?]] Blog En DialgaPedia... 20:40 17 abr 2010 (UTC) no ize spam solo le pedi algo y despues de unas 12 horas le pedi que me lo dijiera eso no es spam [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 18:19 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Pero...¿Que ise? Si fue por lo de mi usuario,no sabia muy bien los poderes AHORA SI Sé no me quites el rango yo solo se lo ise a mi usuario no a otra persona En el mundo distorcion Bueno todo OK ahora,me quieres ayudar en Mi wiki Ya que te gusta "Marowak y su garrote" Mira el sitio web oficial: http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/ El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 14:33 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Te reto 6 vs 6 ahora. El maestro de tipo roca 18:13 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Plantilla para otros datos del Pokémon. Estaría bien una plantilla para poner la localización del Pokemon en Ranger y MM y también las estadísticas en el Pokéthlon y los sprites en ranger y la cara MM. ¿Que dices a ello? [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]~Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny~User blog:Pokemon shiny 21:33 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Y una cosa. ¿cómo se hace para activar y desactivar los comentarios de un blog? Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?]]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'''Comments]] 21:57 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Cosas cositas Ajaja, me salió como Flanders. Bueno, a lo que iba; *Estoy haciendo la plantilla. Me está costando un huevo y la yema del otro. *Ya entendí como activar y reactivar los blogs :) Salu2 Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 13:20 3 may 2010 (UTC) ¡Congratulations! Archiva esto ;) Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 13:45 3 may 2010 (UTC) Respuesta mmm esta raro :( posiblemente sea por tu anti virus que es muy seguro y no permite que se ejecuten programas desconocidos o talvez sea porque tienes que poner ejecutar no tengas miedo la maquina cree que es peligroso solo porque el programador es "desconocido" suerte :D Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 00:05 4 may 2010 (UTC) RE Pooooz... ¿Te puedes esperar a la Tercera parte que haré cuando me salga de las pelotas acabe? Es que los titanes no aparecen más u_U Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 14:36 5 may 2010 (UTC) Question Como carajo cambias el Mónaco de un wiki? Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 13:51 6 may 2010 (UTC) Tabla ruta He visto la plantilla que estas haciendo en tu Laboratorio. ¿cuando podremos empezar con los artículos de rutas? Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 10:22 8 may 2010 (UTC) OK, lo haré. Por cierto, para las ciudades, usaremos la misma que las ciudades de ocio ¿no? te recuerdo que es . Por cierto, m**da de barra de herramientas que se me carga. Prefiero editar en HTML. Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?]]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'''Comments]] 10:28 8 may 2010 (UTC)'' Listo, ya trasladé a Plantilla, la puedes ver aqui y el uso po acá. Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 13:53 8 may 2010 (UTC) funciona 15:46 8 may 2010 (UTC) oye una cosa en el club de tipos de mi wikia tienes que subir los sprite de tus pokémon y entrenador después yo te hago la tabla saludos y gracias por la ayuda suerte con tu wikia de los edd 15:46 8 may 2010 (UTC) no funciona mirra e hecho esto mirra Firma y ya esa hecho y en mis preferencias puse los dos al principio y dos a al final 15:49 8 may 2010 (UTC) ok gracias [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'Saludos']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'¿me quieres decir algo?']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'mirra aquí']] 15:52 8 may 2010 (UTC) ya funciona Re:Si lees esto Demasiado tarde, me apunte a un torneo de pin-pon y ¡¡¡HE QUEDADO EL PRIMERO¡¡¡PD:MADRID 1 -ATLETIC 1 AJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA¡¡¡¡--[[Usuario:Carlos96 |''CX]] [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |¿Que quieres?]] [[User blog:Carlos96|Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]][[¡La familia legendaria 2!| 'Risas y humor' ]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa!|Caso sin resolver'' ]][[Ciudad Murcidi|''Ya nos oleremos'' ]]19:46 8 may 2010 (UTC) Hummm.... Tienes el HG/SS? Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 12:23 9 may 2010 (UTC) ¡ADOPTO A CATERPIE! Quiero que aparezca en ¡Pokégags II! Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 14:14 9 may 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo. Que sea espectador de los partidos. Y será primo del caterpie portero ;) Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 14:22 9 may 2010 (UTC) Caterpie ya tubo su aparición Míralo. Ahora volverá a los bichitos 3. Me gustaría que su primo le visitara en Los bichitos 3. Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 14:40 10 may 2010 (UTC) RE Pues si, todo fakémon es bienvenido.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 13:34 11 may 2010 (UTC) Está haciendo demasiado SPAM de su wiki. Creo que deberíamos decirle algo. Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 13:52 12 may 2010 (UTC) Mi SPAM Disculpame,Y si me Bloqueas,no lo hagas para siempre,Me gusta esta Wiki,Prometo que si Hice spam,Algun Administrador lo Borre I Love Giratina 14:07 12 may 2010 (UTC) Ponla al final de cada fanfic que hagas Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 20:34 13 may 2010 (UTC) Hola ¿Ya te prestó carlos el cómic? Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'见我！']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'ما أنت تقدم']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']]~[[Ciudad Brillante |'Град']]~[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny/Trofeos |'трофеи']]Archivo:Vale.gif 20:30 14 may 2010 (UTC) Una cosa más. ¿Qué carajo le has hecho a tu firma? ...aunque mirando la mia... Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'见我！']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'ما أنت تقدم']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']]~[[Ciudad Brillante |'Град']]~[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny/Trofeos |'трофеи']]Archivo:Vale.gif 20:34 14 may 2010 (UTC) Buenas Por haberme derrotado no 1 sino 2 veces , te concedo el del Domo Apocalipsis , eres el primero en derrotarme y el primero que consigue 1 Pase del Domo Apocalipsis , enhorabuena. Como premio te puedes poner el en tu usuario y puedes elegir uno de estos 3 pokemon : -Xatu al nivel 100 -Zapdos al nivel 100 -Venusaur al nivel 100 Un saludo El derrotado Que diablos se supone que has hecho hoy Pero, creo que te pedi un buen combate para grabar, y vas y me das esa... mierda. El peor combate que has hecho contra mi ¬¬' # Se supone que era un 4 VS 4, no un 4 VS 6 # Que aun así te gane es triste # Que le hagas terremoto a un Pokémon volador, no es triste es lo siguiente Aparte de eso, podías haber pensado alguna estrategia para tus Pokémon... Si quieres otro combate ya sabes donde estoy ;) --IEP · D de duelo 17:39 17 may 2010 (UTC) Gif´s ¿Cómo pasas el archivo de Paint a Gif? [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Äng€lChïcõ']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?']]~ Bloc~ Vols guanyar? ~ ~Aixì 14:36 20 may 2010 (UTC) PELEA 1 de 6 contra 6 2. un legendario. 3.ahora 4.mi codigo es 1333 6696 3588 respondeme cuando veas este mensaje.Diegox12360 21:14 20 may 2010 (UTC) P.D NO SE porque sale la letra chica. Combate ¿Te apetece un amistoso 6 vs 6 ahora? El Polo http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/eventos/evento-cubone-shiny/¿Participas?' 13:11 21 may 2010 (UTC) Vale, ya lucharemos otro día. El Polo http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/eventos/evento-cubone-shiny/¿Participas?' 13:14 21 may 2010 (UTC) Re:monaco.css PoZ copié los códigos, pero no me dió tiempo a modificarlos porque me tenía que ir al médico ;P [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Äng€lChïcõ']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?']]~ Bloc~ Vols guanyar? ~ ~Aixì 13:33 21 may 2010 (UTC) Atajos ¿Como pones los atajos? [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Äng€lChïcõ']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?']]~ Bloc~Guanya! 17:55 21 may 2010 (UTC) ¿Podrías entonces ponerle a los artículos de los Modelos sus respectivos atajos? Son; *Modelo Fákemon *Modelo Pokémon *Modelo MT *Modelo Movimiento Me falta por crear el último D: Los atajos deben ser así: DP:M(F/P/T/M) [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Äng€lChïcõ']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?]]~ Bloc~Guanya! 18:01 21 may 2010 (UTC)'' TORNEO VENISOW NOS TOCO PELEAR DIME DE DONDE ERES Y YA EL FIN DE SEMANA PELEAMOS Y VEMOS A Q HORA RESPONDEMEmirokarosu 20:50 25 may 2010 (UTC) Chile DP Men , como sabes soy el lider del torneo , "CHILE DP" , y diego tambien , pues te pido porfavor que te unas =D Archivo:Chile.jpg 21:11 25 may 2010 (UTC) Re: Muchas gracias, todos me han felicitado xD. Por fin. Esta es la última respuesta de felicitación, me felicitó media DialgaPedia '''Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 19:09 27 may 2010 (UTC) Bien estas son mis dudas... Mi primera duda sobre las wiki es: Como vuelvo a alguien administrador.Para uqe pueda bloquear usuarios editar otras cosas Mi segunda duda: Eres adiministrador de esta wiki Mi ultima duda: Que le falta a mi wiki? para ser mejor? ZzEeTh...シェイミ 20:56 29 may 2010 (UTC) MMMMM BN Ok gracias pero pues me gustaria saber un par de cosas como por ejemplo como que decoraciones...organizacion en que sentido y pues creo que ahora si es todo ZzEeTh...シェイミ 21:02 29 may 2010 (UTC) mmmmm Ok Gracias!!! ZzEeTh...シェイミ 21:09 29 may 2010 (UTC) y si algun dia decides quedarte en http://es.comunidadpokemon.wikia.com este regalo es para tu equipo pokemon en mi wiki si algun dia decides estar alliArchivo:Lucario_OCPA.png ZzEeTh...シェイミ 21:09 29 may 2010 (UTC) Se que me vas a terminar odiandome ... Sprite,mejora de tu zapdos oscuro Archivo:Zapdos_Oscuro.png --◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 05:54 30 may 2010 (UTC) Re:Estoooo Gracias. Y pásame ese link. Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Estudi d' imatges']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 10:49 30 may 2010 (UTC) Tu Wiki Dime las cosas que tiene tu wiki, y su dirección, le voy a hacer una reseña en Wikia (si quieres) Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 21:58 30 may 2010 (UTC) intercambio tequiero pedir si me puedes cambiar un caterpie por tu torchic el dia martes 1 de mayo a las 7:00 de la tarde te saluda sebaxd12Sebaxd12 00:09 1 jun 2010 (UTC)